


Don't Read That!

by lyssa_shanay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Derek is naughty, First Time, M/M, Smut, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa_shanay/pseuds/lyssa_shanay
Summary: Stiles likes to write. However, his stories are a little... NSFW. Derek stumbles upon these stories, and smut ensues!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Don't Read That!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I haven't written anything in years. Please note that this was written at midnight, and I am therefore sorry for spelling mistakes or the such!
> 
> I honestly just wanted to write another Sterek smut.
> 
> Be sure to give kudos and constructive criticism!
> 
> Lyssa xx

“So basically, apart from that one omega on the west side of the property, there haven’t been any more sightings within the area since our last meeting” Scott says. 

“That means pack meeting is over right?” asks Erica hopefully. The slight nod from Scott has Erica bolting out the door, with Boyd following close behind. Lydia stands and straightens her skirt, pulling Allison up with her to begin to clear the pizza boxes off the centre table. Peter sleuths back up to his hidey hole, and Isaac lingers around as if wanting to talk to Scott. 

I close my laptop and stretch out on the couch, feet coming to rest just short of Derek, who promptly rises and walks out of the room. Rude. I decide to get up and help Lydia and Allison in the kitchen. 

“... and did you see the way Derek looked at him?” Allison giggles to Lydia. Both sets of eyes turn to look at me, and both girls turn to place the pizza boxes in the bin. 

“The way Derek looks at who?” I ask curiously. 

Allison glances over at Lydia, who shakes her head slightly.

“Nobody” Allison replies, grabbing Lydia’s hand and steering them both back towards the living room. I fill a glass with some water and start to drink, but almost choke on my drink when I notice Derek standing right next to me.

“Have you looked into those disappearances yet?” Derek asks me, eyebrows furrowing into his ‘I’m not messing around’ look.

“Yep, seems like that wendigo we caught last week had a mate, decided to have a quick meal before packing up shop and leaving town. Got Scott to track the scent, it led way out of the preserve out to the east about 20 miles. He won't be bothering us again any time soon”

Derek nods and turns to leave, but a thought seems to come to him and he turns back around.

“Can I borrow your laptop overnight? I need to read up on some stuff in the beastiary about… stuff” Derek scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. 

“Sure man, you know the rules though, no logging into my account. I’ll come around tomorrow to pick it up yeah?” 

Derek nods, so I turn around, pick up my backpack and walk out the loft, singing out “Cya tomorrow” as I close the door behind me. 

\---------The Next Afternoon-------

I walked into Derek’s loft after school to find Derek sitting ramrod straight on the couch. On his lap sat perched my laptop, clearly signed into my account and logged into my Google Drive. 

Derek knew he shouldn’t log into my account on my laptop. I’ve told him so many times that “that shit’s personal, fuck off” and “I’m not giving you the password anyway”. 

He guessed the password.

Mind you the password was ‘password’.

“Stiles…” Derek started.

“Don’t” I say, “just don’t”.

I run and yank the laptop off him, promptly turning around and hauling ass before he can say another word. 

\-----------------------

I get home and slam my door closed, throwing my bag on the ground and flopping down onto my bed. I open my laptop, and on the screen appears my most recent story.

“....Derek slides his hand up Stiles’ thigh, slowly getting closer and closer….”

I slam the laptop shut and groan in pain. Why did he have to read that particular story? He could have picked any of the other ones, with the names changed to “Darren and Steve” or “Dale and Sam”. He had to read the one story where I didn’t change the names?

I tentatively open the laptop again and log into my AO3 account. I see that my Harry Potter Drarry fanfic has received numerous more kudos. Well at least some people appreciate my writing. I close my laptop again, gently this time, and roll over, digging my head into the pillow and falling asleep. 

\-------------------

My window is open. 

That is the first thing I notice when I open my eyes. 

The second thing happens to be the glowing red eyes sitting in my desk chair.

“What the fuck Derek!” I scream as Derek growls and leaps from the chair, covering my mouth with his hand. Once he is satisfied I’m not going to make another loud noise, he lowers his hand.

“What the fuck Derek?” I say again quietly. He just glowers and turns to sit on the edge of my bed. I sit next to him in silence. I bite my thumb nail and Derek promptly bats my hand away from my mouth out of instinct. 

“Stiles…” Derek starts.

“Look Derek, I know you saw my story, and I just wanted to say that the story that you saw, look that was just me fucking around. I don’t know why I wrote it, but it was just for fun man”

“I saw the other ones too Stiles” Derek states.

I think of all the other stories I had written, all gay fanfictions or erotica. I hang my head and shuffle my feet while Derek continues to bore holes into the side of my skull. 

“Stiles” Derek says.

I look up and find Derek looking at me shyly, eyes still glowing red, however a certain heat was behind his stare. Was it… hope?

I quickly rid that thought from my mind and stand up, determined to explain myself.

“Look Derek I…”

Im suddenly yanked towards Derek, however I stumble and fall ungracefully into his lap. I look up under my eyelashes meekly and meet Derek’s eyes, finding fire looking back at me. 

I lean down and lightly brush a kiss against his lips, pulling away with wide eyes, only to be met with his hand on the back on my neck pulling me in again. It starts off innocently, just light pecks, however it quickly deepens until he is biting and sucking on my lip. I let out the slightest moan, however that only seems to encourage him as he moves to kiss down my neck, leaving little kisses in his wake until he finds the joint of my neck to my collarbone. 

And he bites.

Hard.

I try to stifle a moan, but Derek pulls his head away. I quietly whine. 

“Let me hear you Stiles” Derek moans. He reconnects his teeth with my neck and I let out a guttural moan, which seems to spur Derek on to start sucking. 

He begins to kiss his way further down towards my chest, pulling back only to pull off my shirt. He returns his lips to my chest, sucking on one nipple and then the other fleetingly before moving further down.

“D-Derek” I stutter. 

Derek pulls back and looks me in my eyes. His hands slide up my thighs, closer and closer…

“Are you sure Derek?” I ask meekly. 

He responds by grabbing my dick through my shorts. My brain promptly short circuits, and I have to use all my effort to keep from cumming immediately. 

“Ill take that as a yes then” I quip. Derek grunts, and motions for me to jump up to take my shorts off. I oblige him, grabbing both my shorts and boxers and yanking them down to my ankles. I immediately feel exposed, moving my hands to cover my junk.

“Don’t” Derek grunts, moving to stand and pull off his own shirt and shorts, until he is standing in front of me, just as naked and HOLY HECK ABS ABS ABS ABS.

Derek notices me staring and chuckles, pulling me back onto his lap and that’s when I notice it. HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS HOW BIG IS THAT THING?! Derek notices me starting again and gently grabs my hand, guiding it down to lightly graze the tip. He sucks in a breath, and I loosen my hand from his to properly grip him. He almost doubles over, grabbing my wrist and taking a deep breath. 

Once he releases my wrist, I slowly begin to move it down towards the base, removing it completely to spit on it, then returning it back to the tip, moving it quicker and quicker along him. 

“Climb on top of me” Derek demands, and I oblige him, straddling his chest and positing my face closer to his dick. I draw in a shaky breath, and just as I’m about to lick his dick, I feel a stripe licked up from my balls to my hole.

“Holy shit!” I cry, but Derek silences me by pushing his hips so that he is jutting against my chin.

“Okay, okay Sourwolf” I mutter. I tentatively lick the tip of his dick, and he bucks his hips so that the tip slips inside of my mouth. He quickly stutters an apology, but before he can pull away I suck down as far as I can. He moans, returning his tongue to my hole. I continue to suck down as far as I can, his dick slipping down my throat and my nose hitting his pelvis. 

“Stiles, fuck Stiles youre going to make me cum” 

I pull off him with a pop, just as he wiggles a finger inside of me to the knuckle. 

“Yes Derek, more!” I moan. He slides his finger in and out. 

“Say it properly Stiles” Derek growls. 

I almost don’t understand what he means, until it hits me.

“You want me to call you Daddy?” 

Derek chokes and his eyes flash a dangerous red. He quickly flips us over, giving my hole one last lick before standing up and looking a little flustered. 

“Lube?” He asks. I point to my bedside table. He fishes around for a second until he comes up with a 1 litre bottle of lube. He looks at me quizzically, but I just shrug him off with a dismissive “teenager”.

Derek positions himself between my legs, coating his fingers in lube. He gives me a questioning look, to which I reply with an eager nod. Satisfied, he dips his fingers to my hole, pushing one, and then two fingers inside of me, gently scissoring them until he is satisfied. 

“You ready?” He asks as he shifts to coat his dick in lube. 

“Just fuck me already daddy!” I cry.

He positions himself at my entrance, gently pushing in and sliding slightly back out until he is fully seated inside of me. He looks down at me adoringly, brushing my hair out of my eyes. 

“This is my first time…” I mumble. Derek stutters to a halt, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Why didn’t you tell me Stiles?” He asks.

“I didn’t want you to run away from me for being inexperienced” I reply. He gently swoops down and brushes a kiss against my lips.

“I would have gone slower if I knew Stiles” he says. He pulls back slightly, pushing back inside and out again, slowly building up pace. 

“D-Daddy” I moan. Derek’s hips stutter, but he quickly regains control and begins thrusting again.

And then.

Then he hits it.

The elusive spot.

The spot I’ve only been able to reach once on my own.

And he hits it again, and again, until he is mercilessly pounding against it. 

“D-Daddy…. Yes Daddy please more please more” I moan, building closer and closer to the edge. 

“You going to cum for me baby?” He asks, and thats it. That pet name has me spilling all over my stomach like a (much younger) teen. Derek continues to pound into me relentlessly, and after I come back to it, I can feel myself get hard again. Derek notices my growing hardness and chuckles, grasping it and tugging it in time with his thrusts. 

“Such a good baby for daddy. Gonna make me spill my seed inside of you, fill you up with my babies” Derek moans. I mewl in response, already close again to coming thanks to the assault on my prostate and my dick. 

Derek’s hips begin to stutter, and before long he is spilling inside of me, filling me up until it is dripping out of my hole. 

“You gonna cum again for daddy?” Derek questions. I nod as I tense up, and just before I cum Derek leans down and sucks me to the root, so that every drop of my cum lands deep inside his throat. 

“Couldn't let another one go to waste” He shrugs.

He rolls off the top of me, leaning over to the chair to grab what is obviously my cum rag. He cleans my stomach off, and takes special care in tending to my gaping hole. 

“So you like my stories huh?” I giggle. Derek gives me a side glance, but ultimately nods and blushes a little bit. Wordlessly, he snuggles back into the bed, pulling me into his side. I get a text message from Scott.

Scotty_bruv: You two finally bang?

Derek, looking over my shoulder, snorts and mutters “perv”, leaning back into the bed and closing his eyes.

LittleRed: How did you possibly know?

Scotty_bruv: Derek txted asking where you where, and when I told him he replied with “Im going to fuck him, dont come over” 

I glance back at Derek, who is now lightly snoring on my pillows.

I decided it may not have been a terrible thing that Derek read my stories.


End file.
